creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dudeviet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dr Fly page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Contest rules Hey, So, just to give you a bit of clarification on the contest and what is expected of the entries. The main plot point has to be about demons or devils. This can range to a large variety of writing options. The story doesn't specifically have to be about a demon, it can be about a demonic cult or someone worshiping a demon. As long as demons/devils are the main core of the story, the plot is rather wide open. If you'd like, I would suggest that you read some of the current submissions in the contest. They are all linked at the bottom of the official blog. See what they did so you can kind of get an idea of what the contest is about. Or, just search the demon/devil category on the main site and read a few of those, I am sure you'll find the right track. Best of luck, and reach out if you have any further questions or concerns, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:23, June 20, 2015 (UTC) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:27, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, as I stated above, the nomination was removed because the story's already in Category:Suggested Reading. Unfortunately, as great as Psychosis is, we can't allow stories in Suggested Reading to be nominated, as they are generally already well known, meaning that newer stories may not get the recognition that they too deserve. Additionally, the fact that they're already well known means they may do unfairly well in the polls. Hope that's cleared things up a bit! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:12, June 24, 2015 (UTC)